


Setting Suns, Falling Stars

by fields_of_falafel



Series: Femslash February 2017 [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, F/F, Femslash February, Implied Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9555302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fields_of_falafel/pseuds/fields_of_falafel
Summary: In which Elia and Ashara both meet their fates, and each other.





	

Ashara hadn’t thought of what would happen after her death. She hadn’t expected nothing, of course, as she’d always had a vague belief in a heaven or a hell, but she didn’t know that the afterlife would look like the Water Gardens in Dorne, and she hadn’t known that Elia Martell would be in the middle of it all, crying.

“My lady?” Ashara approached her carefully, stepping gingerly among the shrubbery and stones. 

Elia spun around, her sobbing coming to a halt. “Ashara? Is that you?”

“Yes, but, my lady, what are you doing here?” She’d heard news of Elia’s death months ago, but with all that had happened the fact that her lady and her children had perished had hardly crossed her mind.

Elia looked confused. “Why, I- I.” She swallowed hard before continuing. “I died.”

“Where is everyone else?” Ashara asked, gazing around at the empty plaza. 

The princess followed Ashara’s gaze and answered simply, “They come and go.”

“They?” She was confused. So much had happened to her in just a few brief moments, one moment she was falling and breaking against the rocks and now she was . . . she was here. With Elia. Of all the people she had loved and lost . . . 

“The dead.” Her words were like the harsh clanging of swords. 

“Oh.” The purple-eyed woman stared down at her hands, thinking of all the dead in her life.

“Please, Ashara, sit with me.You’re the only person I’ve seen in so long.”

She was confused. So many had died in the last year and Elia had seen none? “But, my lady-”

Elia waved her hand. “There are no titles here.”

“Elia,” Ashara tested out the name. It felt natural. Even as children back in the Water Gardens she’d always referred to her lady as just that - her lady. 

The princess smiled gently and something stirred in Ashara’s chest - something she hadn’t felt since Arthu- Arthur! Her brother, he must be here!

She took the princess’ hands in her own, excited for the first time in ages. “My brother, pri-Elia, do you know where Arthur is?”

Elia’s eyes, which had lightened when Ashara’s own had, lost their small spark. “I have not seen him, my sweet Ashara.”

Ashara’s eyes dropped to where Elia’s hands were wrapped around her own. Perhaps this - whatever this was - was no heaven, she thought, for her brother was not here. 

“Don’t fret, my dearest. I haven’t seen Rhaegar since I came here.” Elia sighed. “Nor my babes.”

Ashara felt grief tug at her heart once more, a feeling she’d hoped she’d never experience after her fall. 

“They will come.” Elia said with a newfound strength, clutching her hands. “And if they do not come, we will find them.”

Ashara blinked back the tears in her eyes. “As long as I have you, I believe we can do anything.”

And for the first time in weeks, no, months, Ashara felt as though she had done what was right. 


End file.
